The Many Faces of a Jealous Natsume
by Authorette9
Summary: Different Reactions of a Jealous Natsume.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Case 1 : Tsubasa Andou

"Chibi!" a voice rang down the hallway in front of the SA class, alerting Mikan. She turned her head to find two of her favorite Senpais. "Tsubasa-senpai!" she laughed and tackled him. They gave each other bear hugs when Misaki started hitting Tsubasa in the head and muttering things like, "You're taking too long" and "When is my turn to hug her?"

A pair of crimson eyes was heading to the DA class, when he passed the hallways. He found baldy hugging his annoying, irritating Polka. Apparently, he got pissed and decided to burn his hat, out of nowhere. Mikan immediately nullified it though. Well, at least he showed baldy who's boss.

Case 2 : Akira Tonouchi

"Wheeee! This sure is fun, Tono-senpai! Who-hoo!" the voice of our favorite brunette rang through the halls of the school. She was being carried by the amplifier, and was spin in circles. "You're so cute, Mikan! We should stay close, okay?" "Okay!" Mikan grinned sheepishly. Her loud voice wasn't missed by the raven-haired lad and his best friend back in Class B. "Natsume…" the blonde said., "Did you hear that?" "Hn." Natsume replied. He then added, "Ruka, I'm going out for a while." "Okay, Natsume… Call me if anything happens." "Hn."

The fire-caster walked pass the open door of the SA class and gave a hard, icy glare to Tono, while Mikan wasn't looking. He waited behind the door waiting to hear Mikan's disappointed voice of Tono having to leave (Well, he was forced to, by a certain Natsume) . After he made sure, Tono left. He smirked and walked back to Class B.

Case 3 : Narumi L. Anju

It was a usual day in Gakuen Alice. The same routine passed by. The ohayo from Mikan, Mikan getting shoot by Hotaru's Baka Gun, and Natsume and Mikan bickering the whole time. What's different today is that the blonde pheromone teacher decided to visit our Class B. "Ohayo, Class!" he said, receiving only one greetings from his favorite student. "Mikan-chan!" he said, coming to hug the said girl. The hugged and hugged, when suddenly. He got a big kick from his back. He swore in his heart, he could've broke a bone. "Who was that?" he said, turning on his pheromones. No one answered. But, we, readers, all know that the culprit was simply a VERY jealous Natsume Hyuuga.

Case 4 : Ruka Nogi

"Ne, Ruka-pyon, can you help me with this?" Mikan Sakura asked the resident blonde, Ruka Nogi, making him blush. "Sure, Sakura-san…" "Ruka-pyon! Stop calling me Sakura-san! Call me Mikan or Mikan-chan!" "I'll try…" "Yay! Now, can you please help?" the brunette pleads with adorable-looking eyes. "Sure…" "Thanks, Ruka-pyon!" "No problem, Saku- I mean Mikan-chan!" A pair of crimson eyes were simply looking intently at the pair, letting his gaze travel from the animal pheromone-user to the nullifier herself. Envy filled him, but he thought, 'Ruka's better for her. This is for the best."

Case 5 : Yuu Tobita

"Iinchou!" a voice echoed throughout Class B. It was the cheerful brunette. She ran to the Class President and flashed him her 1000 watt smile. "Come on! Hotaru's waiting for us in her lab!" she said, pulling his hand. They went off together in their summer uniforms, laughing and chattering. Again, Mikan smiled. She caused the illusionist to blush due to her cuteness.

At that blush, a certain fire-user got pissed. He popped a vein, but put his composure back.

Case 6 : Youichi Hijiri

Youichi was in his 11-year old figure. He hugged Mikan and clings to her like a baby. "Onee-san" he said. Mikan was feeling really awkward with this position – Youchi hugging her and clinging to her like that. From the side, Natsume was watching his favorite kohai hugging the girl he loves. A pang of jealousy came to him. 'But he's just a little boy…' he thought, trying to calm himself down.

"Nee-san! I want Howalons!" "Yay! Yay! Me too!" "Idiot. You need a partner right?" the spirit-controller said. "You're taking lessons from Natsume! That's very bad!" At this, Natsume smirked. His "little brother" always knew how to please him, doesn't he?

Case 7 : Kaname Sono

'Tsk. What a player.' Natsume thought as he saw Kaname giving dolls to girls from his fan club. He decided to ignore his thoughts and walk away, when he heard a "Kaname-senpai! You're back!" At this, Natsume stopped his tracks to look at the current situation.

"Here! This is for you" Kaname said to Mikan. "No thanks, Kaname-senpai! You have to keep yourself healthy!" Kaname laughed, "I'm fine, Mikan." "At his laugh, Mikan blushed. Seeing her blush, Natsume grew furious. Although he always had compassion for Kaname due to him being a 4th type, it pisses him off how he always seem to please his favorite girl. 'Tsk,' he thought, then walked away leaving the joyful duo to chatter on their own.

"Ne, Natsume? Can you please go to Central Town with Youichi and me?" "No." "Please.." "Hn." "Yay!" "Unless, I carry Youichi." He added, knowing he'll get jealous seeing Youichi being carried by Mikan. "Awww, you ruined my fun, Natsume!" "Isn't that what I always do?" he smirked, "Polka." "Natsume no HENTAI!" And the usual routine begins.


End file.
